Coincidence
by booknut
Summary: MAJOR OotP Spiolers. Hermoine goes to America to visit Relatives. Emma Black is a regular girl except for the fact that she is an extremely talented witch. Throw them in with a few other random charectors and a certain blonde.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of it. Notta bit. Nope nothing. Except Emma, Abbs, Tyler, Katie, Zach, oh how about I just say that anything you dont recognize I own. Oh and I own the plot... Oh and Its Harry's 5th year so we dont want Sirius to die so he wont die. Yep have fun.  
  
A/N This is my first fic so go easy on me. R&R. Enjoy.  
  
Coincidence Chapter 1 Life in Indiana  
  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPP  
  
Hermione looked around the strange airport she was in. As she walked out into the large room crowded with people she felt completely lost. What was she thinking agreeing to see family that she has never met in America? She shook her head and started looking for something, anything that would tell her what to do or where to go.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione yelped in pain as a very large man dropped his carry- on-bag on her toe. He gave her a strange look and walked away. 'AMERICANS!' she thought to her self.  
  
After looking around for what seemed like hours Hermione saw a women with three small children holding up signs that read "Welcome Hermoine Granger." She smiled as she saw the smallest one on the end kept dropping the sign he held that had her last name on it.  
  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Emma was sleeping peacefully in her queen size bed. She was suddenly pulled out of her dream as she received a slobbery kiss from her giant Airedale terrier, Dilbert. She reluctantly opened her eyes to see her puppy standing on the bed nest to her, holding her hoodie in his mouth.  
  
"All right, all right" she sighed as she wrapped her slender arms around his neck and hugged him. She momentarily considered what do with her day. "Just a minute."  
  
Emma got our of her warm comftorble bed and went to brush her teeth. She took the hoodie from the puppy and pulled it on over her sports bra and black pajama shorts. After pulling her massive curly locks up in a very messy bun, she turned to her dog and smiled "All right Dilbert, you know you are the only one I have ever been up for on a Saturday before noon? Look at me now. I'm up at 6." The large brown and black dog barked as he jumped off her bed and headed downstairs.  
  
She quietly followed after him. Careful not to wake the 5 others in the house. Heading out the front door, the crisp morning air filled her lungs. Knowing it would be about 80 degrees by noon, started off down the street for her morning run.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Hermione sat down after unloading her trunk, in the room that was to be hers. On the trip from the Indianapolis International Airport to her cousin, Brandi Woods, house she learned a lot about the family she was to be staying the next month with. There were 5 members to the family, a golden retriever named Malcolm. Tom and Brandi were the haply married proud parents of three hyper active boys. Andy was the oldest of the three, he was 9 and loved to draw. Alex was 6 and liked video games. Aiden was the baby of the family at 3 and he loved lots of things, Dora the explorer, playing out side, and his baby-sitters, Emma her twin Tyler and their friend Abbs. He claimed that Emma was his favorite because when his older brother would not play with him she would make his toys movie and talk so that he could have as many friends as he wanted. While Tyler and Abigail only did it on special occasions. Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that these three family friends and baby-sitters were not so unlike herself.  
  
"Hermione" Andy said as he knocked on her door. "My mom said to tell you that we are having friends over tonight and that if you wannna you can play poker with them"  
  
"Okay, but I think I'm gone take a nap right now, I didn't get to sleep on the plane and it was a really long ride." She smiled at the young boy as his turned to leave. "Oh! I almost forgot, Who is coming to night?"  
  
"um...." Andy scrunched his forehead up as he tried to think of who would be there. " Pat, Anna, Jeff, Nicky, Emma, Abby, Tyler.... um...... yeah... I think." with that he turned to go.  
  
nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn  
  
On returning from her run Emma and her faithful dog came into a busy house. Since it was 8:30 she found her youngest brother Zachary and baby sister Katie getting ready for swim practice. Her ten year old sister was surprisingly tall for her age, her skin looked as though it were kissed by the sun. Her light blonde locks made her look even more tan. She happily played with her sisters.  
  
"Emma, are you sure that Dilbert isn't a giant teddy bear?" Katie asked. her sister thinking of her dear teddy lying on her bed that would dance and sing for her.  
  
"Yes Katie... I've already told you... Dilbert is an Airedale Terrier. Remember?" She tried to explain to her sister for what seemed like the 100th time since the dogs arrival 4 months ago.  
  
"Mom!" Zach called "If Emma gets a dog, why cant I have a cow?" Emma stifled her laugh. Her dorky 13 year old brother loved cows almost as much as he loved swimming and remote control cars.  
  
"Because," her mother replied "Emma is 16 and she pays for the dog. You on the other hand are only 13 and cant even afford to keep your cars running." Emma saw the gangly boy blush as he thought of the mess of cars and car parts scattered throughout his room.  
  
"Morning Mom!" Emma smiled as she was handed a strawberry poptart from her wryly little brother. He stuck his tongue out at her. "I'm going to Brandi's for the poker game tonight remember." she said as she returned her brothers greeting.  
  
"How could I forget." Her mother smiled warmly at her. "Take the dog... and no drinking!" Mom" Emma said shocked "What" Her mother said "Be home by 3" She kissed her daughter on the cheek. "And do the dishes. Kids! Come on!" We have to go! Emma dot let Tyler sleep to much longer. all right?" With that her mother left leaving Emma alone with her snoring brother upstairs. She decided not to wake him up right away and went to take a shower.  
  
hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Draco groaned inwardly as he finished packing his things. His father had to take care of things in America and he was dragging Draco along with him.  
  
"Draco!" Called his fathers harsh voice. With a roll of his eyes he picked up hid trunk and went to his fathers study. "You have to say '2713 Sherwood Forest.'"  
  
"Yes father." He went over to the fireplace with a handful of flupowder and threw it into the fire. He stepped in and said "2713 Sherwood Forest." He was instantly transported to a room alarmingly smaller than his room at the manor. It had a queen size bed with black sheets and a green feather comforter. There was a dresser and a desk. He had two windows on opposite sides of the room. He walked over to the one that looked out on to the street. He saw a girl that looked about his own age jogging down the street with a large dog at her side. He was stunned by her simple beauty. Her long powerful legs, her mop of thick honey touched brown curly hair that was cut to her chin. A smirk crept across his features. Maybe spending time in America wouldn't be so bad. He headed down stairs to look around the rest of the house. He walked by one of the front windows and saw the girl running.  
  
"Beautiful." Draco jumped at his fathers voice. He turned to see his father gaze follow the girl. "That Draco," he continued in a slow steady voice. "Is your assignment." A look of shock and confusion spread over Dracos face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Follow her." Lucius stated simply. "Find out about her, everything about her."  
  
ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd  
  
Deciding to take advanteg of the sunny day outside, Emma slipped into her white bikini. It hugged her in all the right places, showing off all of her curves. She grabbed a blanket and a book she got as a birthday present last year.  
  
Out in the front yard she spread out the blanket and layout to read and tan. She shifted uneasily, she felt like she was being watched. She turned to see a tall silhouette above her.  
  
"Hiya!" She smiled thinking it was Tyler, her twin brother.  
  
"Hello." the man replied moving to the side smiling down at her. Emma's smile vanished as she realized that it was not her geeky twin, but a tall handsome platinum blonde with eyes like melted pools of silver.  
  
"Would you mind telling me who you are and what you are doing here?" Inquired Emma. Although she sounded very sure of herself she was growing more uneasy as the man's smile slowly turned into a nasty smirk.  
  
"I'm Draco, and my father rented out the house next door. I thought I would come say hello." Draco was slowly letting his eyes skim over her barely covered body and he could see that she was becoming uneasy. Which made him enjoy it all the more.  
  
Suddenly becoming painfully aware of what she was wearing Emma replayed "What are you staring at?" With that she stood up and started to gather up her stuff. She reached for the book but he was to fast for her. "Give me my book." She demanded.  
  
After turning the book over in his hands Draco read the cover. "A Guide to Wandless Magic." Looked up at her. "Want to be a witch or something?" He rolled his eyes as he said. "Americans." he said. A smirk spread over Emmas face. She held her hand out and the book flew out of his hands towards her. Draco looked up at her in shock.  
  
"Thanks." She said with a smile. "Nice to meet you." She turned on her heel and headed towards her house. Dracos hand flew to her arm to stop her.  
  
"You are a witch." He murmured.  
  
"Duh... Why else would I be reading this." she waved the book in his face. "Now if you dont mind I have things to do."  
  
"Wait!" he looked at her with a new found respect. "Where's your wand? Why dont you use it?"  
  
"Dont have one." Her answer was simple. but not what he expected. "Dont need one." With that she turned to go into her house and this time she made.  
  
Wandless magic took a great deal of skill and talent. His father could only ever lift small things. And he had to concentrate for a few minutes first. Draco heard a loud crack behind him. He turned to see a young teen around the age of 14 with auburn hair down to the small of her back. Her large dark brown eyes looked at him surprised.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked having never seen him before. "Oh you must be Emma's new slice on man meet."  
  
"What?" Draco asked still wondering where she came from. "I'm Draco... who are you."  
  
"I'll be asking the questions here."  
  
"Another loud crack and a tall boy about 16 with curly brown hair. He towered over Draco at the hight of 6"5. A smile spread across his face when he saw the girl. "Abbs! Your here. Who's this?"  
  
"I'm Draco... and you a..." he did not get a chance to finish because the tall guy cut him off.  
  
"Stay away from my sister!" he did not look like he wanted to be messed with. Yet another loud crack and Emma appeared wearing a pair of lowrise, hiphugging, blue jeans and a black spagetti strap shirt with the words 'BITE ME!" on it.  
  
"TYLER WILLIAM BLACK!" she yelled at him. "You do not have to threaten every guy who talks to me. I'm almost..." This time Draco interrupted.  
  
"Did you say Black?" he asked.  
  
"Yes... why?" Emma was not happy.  
  
"Oh just wondering." the smirk getting even bigger.  
  
The door flew open and out flew the book Emma was reading earlier. Along with it came a camouflage purse covered in buttons. She turned to Abbs. "Abbs we are leaving." she said as she reached for her keys. A wicked grin spread across her face. "Draco, would you like to come." She said sweetly.  
  
Tyler's jaw dropped. "You are not going anywhere with him! You know nothing about him! Its bad enough he knows what you are!"  
  
"Oh... Oh no... you just hold it right there... you appeared right in front of him all I did was make a stupid book float!" Emma shouted. "Abbs, Draco...lets go."  
  
She walked over to a bright red jeep. She let the dog in, hopped in herself, and started the engine.  
  
"Tyler you coming?" Abbs said trying to keep the peace. "Today Anna & pat are teaching us a curse that lets us control people!"  
  
"Sounds like fun... and I can make sure my lovely twin doesn't do anything STUPID!" Tyler smiled and went over to get in the jeep. Abbs followed him. He turned to Draco and said. "Coming."  
  
"Maybe next time." Draco replied. He walked over to his house and went inside to talk to his father. He told Lucius everything they said and everything that he saw.  
  
"Interesting." Was all Lucius said. He quickly got up and went to inform his master. 


End file.
